


Königsspiegel

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Hobbit Oneshots [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, bard in awe, king thranduil - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Bard lernt den König der Elben erst kennen, nachdem Smaug seine Stadt zerstörte. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass dieser Mann ihn so sehr in den Bann zieht... Oder dass er sich dadurch zu Handlungen hinreißen lassen würde, die ihm im Nachhinein die Röte ins Gesicht treiben.





	Königsspiegel

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot "Vor einem Spiegel" meiner 50-Oneshots-Challenge auf Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mydaddygraves)

Nach all dem Stress der letzten Tage, den Zwergen, die sein Leben durcheinandergebracht hatten, dem Brand in ihrer Stadt, dem Tod so vieler unschuldiger Leute, war Bard bereits mit den Nerven am Ende, als sie sich in die Ruinen der ehemaligen Stadt Thal niederließen.  
Die Ankunft der Elben war Balsam für seine Seele. Sie brachten Nahrung und andere Hilfsgüter und lösten damit einen großen Teil seiner Probleme. Er wusste nicht, womit er ihre Hilfe verdient hatte, doch er ahnte, dass es mit dem Schatz zu tun hatte, der unter dem Berge lag.  
Er hoffte nur, dass König Thranduil, der ihn auf seiner Seite wähnte, ein guter Verbündeter war, der dem Volk helfen konnte, das nun hier eine neue Bleibe aufbaute. Auch, wenn die Verhandlungen mit Thorin, um die er gebeten hatte, gescheitert waren.  
Thorins Starrsinn war es zu verdanken, dass Bard kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, sich auf Thranduils Seite zu schlagen. Doch nicht nur das war ausschlaggebend. Den Elbenkönig umgab eine Aura, die ihn so hell strahlen ließ, dass Bard die Augen nicht von ihm abwenden konnte. In seiner Nähe fühlte er sich klein und unbedeutend, weil der König stets so erhaben und elegant wirkte. Bard versuchte, diesem Gefühl entgegen zu wirken, gab sich entschlossen und glänzte mit seinem strategischen Denken – Doch, dass er sich bereitwillig in Thranduils Führung gab, konnte er nicht verhindern. Wie hätte es auch anders kommen können? Seine Anmut machte Bard sprachlos, seine Schönheit führte dazu, dass Bard keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und darüber hinaus war er so alt, dass er beinahe die Hälfte aller Schlachten auf Mittelerde erlebt haben musste. Wenn es jemand verstand, zu führen, zu herrschen und einen Krieg zu planen, dann er: Der König aller Könige, der sich in seinem bescheidenen Zelt auf dem Marktplatz der alten Stadt Thal aufhielt, um seine Strategie auszubauen und dabei in rauschenden, bodenlangen Gewändern an Bard vorbei streifte. Jedes Mal, wenn die langen Stoffbahnen zufällig Bards Beine berührten, wenn eine Woge seines Duftes Bards Nase umschmeichelte, musste sich der Mensch zusammenreißen, um bei der Sache zu bleiben. Er wollte dem König imponieren, wollte wenigstens einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen als gewinnbringender Verbündeter. Dafür war es nötig, dass er ihn mit seinem Wissen über die Zwerge und das umliegende Terrain unterstützte.  
Thranduil verstand es, seine Untergebenen mit einem Fingerzeig zu etwas zu bringen, als hätte er ihnen eine geheime Sprache beigebracht. Alle Krieger und Diener seines Volkes, die ihn begleiteten, schwirrten zu jeder Zeit um ihn herum wie Bienen um ihre Königin und Bard konnte nur danebenstehen und sie dafür bewundern, dass sie so gut miteinander funktionierten, dass keinerlei Reibung entstand. Alles schien abgesprochen, alles schien geplant und Thranduil stand lächelnd und geduldig da und ein Blick von ihm genügte, damit ein Diener eine neue Aufgabe begann. Als würden sie sich telepathisch austauschen. Wie sonst konnte Bard all das erklären?  
Im Zentrum dieses Bienenschwarms stand der König. Und Bard fühlte sich neben ihm linkisch, weil Thranduil für ihn mehr Worte erübrigen musste als für die anderen, die jeden Wimpernschlag von ihm verstanden.  
Bard hätte es niemals zugegeben: Aber er war von der ersten Sekunde bis zur letzten in Thranduils Bann geschlagen. Der Mann hätte alles von ihm verlangen können. Bard hätte es getan. Und so, wie Thranduil ihm ab und an einen Blick zuwarf, schmunzelnd und mit funkelnden Augen, schien es, als würde der König das nur zu gut wissen. 

Ihre kurze Zeit der Zweisamkeit, in welcher sie gemeinsam die Schlacht planten, währte nur kurz.  
Ein Zauberer störte die scheinbare Harmonie, platzte in das Zelt und bat um eine Audienz. Bard wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen, doch Thranduil bat ihn, zu bleiben. Und so folgte Bard verwundert den Ausführungen des alten Mannes.  
„Ihr müsst Euren kleinlichen Zwist mit den Zwergen beilegen“, beharrte er, an Thranduil gewandt und Bard fragte sich, woher er die Dreistigkeit nahm, dem König Befehle zu erteilen. „Es wird Krieg geben!“  
Verwirrt über das Verhalten des Zauberers warf Bard dem König einen Blick zu. Dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder Gandalf zuwendete.  
„Ihr alle schwebt in tödlicher Gefahr!“, beendete der Zauberer eben seine Ausführungen.  
„Was redet Ihr da?“, platzte es aus Bard heraus. Die Worte rissen ihn aus seiner Trance, in der er auf jedes noch so kleine Zeichen des Elbenkönigs achtete. ‚Tödliche Gefahr‘? Etwa ein Dutzend Zwerge gegen mehrere hundert Elben und Menschen… Wieso sollten sie in tödlicher Gefahr schweben?  
Seine Nervosität wurde von Thranduil besänftigt, der sich geschmeidig erhob, die Stola in einer eleganten Bewegung richtete und zum Tisch ging, auf dem die Strategiekarte lag.  
„Ich sehe, dass Ihr nichts von Zauberern wisst“, kommentierte er Bards Ausruf mit leichtem Amüsement in der Stimme, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen oder sich von Gandalfs Worten aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen. Er griff nach dem Wein und schenkte ihn ein. Dann wandte er sich zu Bard herum, der den Atem anhielt, um sich von seinem süßlich betörenden Geruch nicht ablenken zu lassen. „Sie sind wie ein Wintergewitter, das auf einem rasenden Wind heranrollt, um dann donnernd schlechte Kunde zu bringen“, sagte Thranduil mit einem kühlen Lächeln und reichte seinem Verbündeten das Glas. Errötend nahm Bard es an. Dass der König ihm einen Wein einschenkte, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und er zwang sich dazu, sich nicht auf jede kleine Geste etwas einzubilden. Thranduil griff nach dem zweiten Glas, lief an Bard vorbei und seine langen Stoffbahnen streiften Bard in einer sanften Berührung. Er schluckte und trank hastig etwas Wein. Thranduil, der von seinem inneren Durcheinander nichts mitzubekommen schien, drehte sich zu Gandalf herum. „Doch manchmal ist ein Sturm eben nur ein Sturm“, setzte er hochmütig hinzu und funkelte den Zauberer herausfordernd an.  
„Nicht dieses Mal“, beharrte der Mann. Er begann eine Litanei darüber, welche Gefahren ihnen lauerten, während er das Zelt verließ. Thranduil warf Bard einen weiteren Blick zu, verdrehte entnervt die Augen und folgte. Die Tatsache, dass er Bard zeigte, was er wirklich von dieser Unterredung hielt, führte dazu, dass Bard sich ihm näher fühlte. Verbundener. Er trank eilig noch einen Schluck Wein, bevor er sich zu viel darauf einbilden konnte und folgte dann beiden hinaus.  
Gandalf hörte nicht auf zu reden, während sie auf eine Terrasse stiegen, von wo aus man den Berg gut im Blick hatte. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und der Berg erstrahlte in goldenem Licht.  
Bard blieb neben Thranduil stehen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte sich noch näher gestellt, doch er wagte es nicht. Hier an seiner Seite sein zu dürfen war alles, was er begehrte. Und er war so dankbar für diese Möglichkeit, dass er der Unterhaltung nicht einmal mehr zuhörte, bis Thranduil endlich das Wort ergriff und seine samtige Stimme zu Gandalf herüber wehrte. „Diese Orkheere, von denen Ihr sprecht, Mithrandir…“, begann er und er klang alles andere als überzeugt, „Wo sind sie?“

*

Als der Zauberer das Zelt wenig später verließ und man ihn zu dem Lager geleitete, das man für ihn bereitet hatte, blieben Thranduil und Bard allein zurück. Sie ließen beide das Gesagte noch einmal Revue passieren, während sich der Wein leerte.  
Als Mitternacht bereits vorbei war und Bard das Gefühl beschlich, dass er sich aufdrängte, weil er in Thranduils Nähe bleiben wollte, erhob er sich. „Ich werde jetzt gehen“, verkündete er mit schwer gewordener Zunge. Elbenwein war stark.  
„Bleib“, erwiderte Thranduil und erhob sich. Er gab den Wachen am offenen Ausgang ein Zeichen und sie schlossen das Zelt ganz und positionierten sich davor. „Es gibt keinen Grund, jetzt schon zu gehen.“  
„Es gibt keinen Grund, länger zu verweilen“, erwiderte Bard, der irritiert beobachtet hatte, wie der Ausgang vor seiner Nase verschlossen wurde.  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Thranduil samtig und Bard fühlte eine Wärme an seinem Rücken, die daher rührte, dass sich der König nah hinter ihn gestellt hatte, „Gar keinen?“  
„E-Eure Hoheit, Ihr…“, begann Bard, doch seine Worte stockten, denn feingliedrige Finger strichen von hinten über seine Seiten nach vorn zu seinem Bauch und über seine Brust.  
„Ja?“, raunte Thranduil ihm ins Ohr und Bard stellten sich vor Aufregung die Nackenhaare auf, als er die Arme des Königs um sich fühlte.  
Er widerstand dem Drang, sich gegen ihn zu lehnen und sagte stattdessen: „Ihr.. solltet nicht…“  
„Willst du behaupten, Ich bin mir nicht bewusst, was ich tue?“, fragte der König mit nachsichtiger Arroganz in der Stimme und leckte mit der Zunge verführerisch Bards Ohrmuschel entlang. „Wieso zierst du dich?“, schnurrte er nah an seinem Ohr, während die schlanken Hände weiter über Bards Körper wanderten. „Ich sehe doch, wie du mich ansiehst. Was ist schon dagegen einzuwenden, unser Spiel ein wenig weiter zu treiben?“  
Bard biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wusste nicht, wieso, aber das hier erschien ihm wie ein großer Fehler. „Mylord, ich kann nicht…“, presste er atemlos hervor.  
Offensichtlich war Thranduil gewohnt zu bekommen, was er wollte, denn Bards schwacher Versuch, das hier zu verhindern, scheiterte. „Was kannst du nicht, Bard?“, fragte er honigsüß und drängte die Hand in Bards Hose. „Sieh dich nur an“, sagte er amüsiert und schob ihn herum, bis er frontal vor dem großen bodenlangen Spiegel stand. Bard keuchte auf, als sich die kühlen Finger um sein Glied legten und hob den Blick, nur um sich selbst im Spiegel zu sehen: Mit geröteten Wangen und flacher Atmung, die Augen bereits ganz glasig, die Pupillen geweitet.  
„M-Majestät“, keuchte er und stützte sich an den Rändern des Spiegels ab, weil die Hand des Königs seine Knie weich werden ließ. Er fühlte, wie sich Tranduil von hinten an ihn schmiegte.  
„Es ist ein Jammer, dass wir uns unter solch unschönen Umständen begegnet sind“, schnurrte ihm der Elbenkönig ins Ohr, „Wären wir in meinen Gemächern und hätten alle Zeit der Welt, würde ich dir unendliche Freuden bereiten können.“ Sein Daumen kreiste um Bards Spitze, während sich die andere Hand unter seine Jacke und sein kurzes Leinenhemd schob und über seine nackte Brust strich.  
„W-wieso?“, keuchte Bard atemlos. Sein Puls raste, während er versuchte, sich um keinen Preis im Spiegel zu sehen. All das hier war zu peinlich, als dass er es auch noch aus einer anderes Perspektive sehen wollte. Er, um den Verstand gebracht durch die Hände eines anderen Mannes!  
„Wieso?“, fragte Thranduil amüsiert und drückte sich demonstrativ gegen ihn. Trotz all der Stofflagen, die der König trug und die nun zwischen ihnen hingen, konnte Bard fühlen, dass sich das Glied des Elben deutlich emporreckte. „Dein Anblick allein reicht, um mich schwach zu machen“, unterstrich Thranduil seine Geste, „Wie du dich unter meiner Berührung windest, wie du unter meinen Fingerspitzen zerfließt. Du bist so stolz und versuchst so sehr, dich nicht zu vergessen. Und am Ende wirst du doch nicht dagegen angehen können. Weil du dich gar nicht wehren willst.“ Seine Hand wurde fordernder. Sie massierte ihn entschiedener, führte dazu, dass seine Knie vollends weich wurden und ihm ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entwich. Der König kommentierte es mit einem leisen Lachen. „Ich will dir stundenlang dabei zusehen, wie du dich für mich vergisst, weil du nicht anders kannst“, setzte er hinzu und Bard fühlte, wie seine Augen auf ihm lagen. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Die Vorstellung erregte ihn. Er versuchte, sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu besinnen. Auf das Volk, das auf ihn angewiesen war und sich auf seine Führung verließ. Er durfte sich nicht wegen des Elbenfürsten vollkommen gehenlassen.  
„N-nein“, keuchte er und sein Blick fand im Spiegel die Augen des Königs. Trotz der Erregung, die ihn schwach machte, hielt er den Blick tapfer aufrecht.  
Er sah Thranduil leise lachen. „Nein?“, fragte der König amüsiert, ehe er mit kühlem Tadel in der Stimme fortfuhr, „Warst du immer schon so unfolgsam?“ Seine Hand hielt inne. Bard bedauerte es, aber auch er hatte seinen Stolz.  
„Ich ziehe es vor, nach meinen eigenen Werten zu leben“, erwiderte er und holte tief Luft, weil ihm der Kopf schwirrte von dem, was Thranduil eben getan hatte.  
Der König schmunzelte. „Das will ich dir nicht verbieten. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, ist gerade das der Punkt, den ich an dir so faszinierend finde. Du beugst dich nicht, nur, weil ich es verlange. Das gefällt mir.“ Er setzte seine Berührungen fort, mit neuem Enthusiasmus, wie es schien und Bard, der eben beinahe seine Fassung zurückerlangt hatte, knickte erneut ein wenig ein und stöhnte leise auf.  
„Aber nackt und in Ekstase bebend gefällst du mir besser“, schnurrte Thranduil ihm ins Ohr. Seine Hand bewegte sich unablässig und die Empfindungen, die sie auslöste, ließ Bard vergessen, was er eben noch gesagt hatte. Er wollte mehr davon. Dieser Mann hatte ihn seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in seinen Bann geschlagen. Nun die Hand des Königs an seinem Glied zu spüren, übertraf seine kühnsten Vorstellungen. Da fiel es ihm schwer, bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben – Ganz zu schweigen davon, den halbherzigen Widerstand aufrecht zu erhalten.  
„Bitte“, keuchte er nach einiger Zeit. Er fühlte, dass der König mit ihm spielte. Immer dann, wenn er ihn bereits soweit hatte, dass er kurz vor einem Orgasmus war, verlangsamte er das Tempo. Nur, um es wenig später wieder anzuziehen und Bard weiter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Der Mann war bereits am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er stützte sich am Spiegel ab und suchte im Spiegelbild nach Thranduils Augen. Dessen Blick brannte sich in ihn, so gierig, dass es zu viel war. Bard war überwältigt von dem Blick, mit dem der König seine Augen gefangen hielt, aber er konnte nicht fortschauen, obwohl er es wollte. Sie zogen ihn an, unerbittlich.  
„Worum bittest du mich?“, fragte Thranduil hoheitsvoll.  
„Erlöst mich“, bat Bard heftig atmend und schwitzend, „Ich flehe Euch an.“  
„Hmm“, sagte Thranduil mit einem kaum merklichen Schmunzeln und seine Hand wurde wieder langsamer. Er ließ die Fingerspitzen über Bards Spitze streichen. „Soll unser kleines Spiel so schnell zu Ende sein?“  
„Hat es nicht bereits lang genug gedauert?“, fragte Bard atemlos. Er wusste nicht, seit wann er bereits hier stand. Länger als er verkraften konnte.  
Thranduil lachte leise. „Nicht lange genug für jemanden wie mich, der Jahrhunderte überdauert.“ Er beugte sich zu Bard hinunter und führte seinen Mund nah an Bards Ohr. „Ihr Menschen seit so kurzlebig. Beeilt ihr euch deshalb bei allem?“, fragte er leise. Träge umspielten seine Finger Bards schmerzhaft hartes Glied. „Nun, zu deinem Glück bin ich gnädig“, schnurrte er, „Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, werde ich ihn dir nicht abschlagen.“ Und mit diesen Worten wurde sein Griff fester und entschiedener und Bard stöhnte auf, als er ihn fordernder massierte. Er zitterte und bebte und der Orgasmus, der nicht lang auf sich warten ließ, rauschte über ihn hinweg.  
Endlich.  
Bard hielt sich mühsam auf den Beinen, während er sich heiß in seine Hose und Thranduils Hand ergoss. Er war von den letzten Minuten so weggetreten, dass er sich nicht einmal schuldig fühlen konnte, weil sein menschliches Sperma die Hand des Elbenkönigs benetzte. Doch Thranduil schien es nichts auszumachen. Er schlang den anderen Arm nur fester um ihn und flüsterte: „Schlaf diese Nacht in meinem Bett.“ Und nach einiger Zeit fügte er hinzu: „Wer weiß, wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt, wenn es wahr ist, was Gandalf sagt?“  
Nun, mit klarer werdendem Verstand, konnte sich Bard besser gegen die Anziehungskraft des Elben wehren. „Ich habe Kinder, Eure Hoheit“, sagte er atemlos.  
„Und?“, fragte Thranduil und ließ es wiederwillig zu, dass Bard sich aus der Umarmung freimachte und seine Kleidung richtete.  
„Ich muss nach ihnen sehen.“  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Bard aus dem Zelt, ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden. Hätte er es getan, wäre er schwach geworden, das wusste er. Aber er durfte sich nicht vergessen – Selbst nicht für einen derart bezaubernden Elbenkönig, der offensichtlich Interesse an ihm hatte. Das war ohnehin zu gut um wahr zu sein. 

In der Bleibe, in der er seine Kinder untergebracht hatte, brannte noch Licht. Bain war wach. Wie Bard es ihn gelehrt hatte, hielt er Wache, während seine Schwestern schliefen. „Du kannst zu Bett gehen“, sagte Bard und er sah, dass Bain beinahe die Augen zufielen, „Es besteht keine Gefahr.“ Mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn schickte er seinen Sohn auf eine der behelfsmäßigen Liegen, die sie für die Nacht errichtet hatten, löschte das Licht und legte sich dann auf die einzige, die noch frei war.


End file.
